Nexon
A Nexon is a piece of arcane technology usually found on Type 0 or Type I worlds. It is an extension of the Nexus Gate of the Infinite Empire, the gate that allows both a permanent connection between a location and Kolob, and the local unity of the Empyrean and Empirical. A world on which a Nexon is found does not have to be a Nexus World. Multiple Nexons may exist on single worlds, but this is exceedingly rare. Nexons are manifestations of Clarke's Third Law and only apply to the planet on which they are found. Should they be taken off world, they will cease to function. Each Nexon is unique and may take any number of forms, appearing as anything from a relatively ordinary object such as a book or a piece of metal to huge monolithic structures, and even whole regions of a world itself. They almost always appear as objects familiar to the races inhabiting the worlds, a clear evidence of their intelligent design. The name itself was standardized in the Third Trilogy by scientists from the Second Dominion who discovered them on a number of Tontheonic worlds. Origin Nexons originate in the earliest events of the Universe as benevolent gifts from the First Empire to the other races developing in embryo on the countless worlds of the Original Creation. Their artifacture was taught to the Aion'ari'yon by the Shaeloah. They were used to make life easier, as play things, and as rewards for progress towards fulfilling the role of Shaeloah. The knowledge was not passed on after the Lightning War. In theory, the El'yon know how to forge them but they never divulge such information. Joshua is the only known being after the Aion'ari'yon to learn such knowledge. Known Nexons Kolob Joshua discovered that every inhabitant of Kolob had been gifted a Nexon in the form of a small white stone upon which was written indecipherable writing in a language known only to the one bearing it. The stone allowed the bearer to instantaneously know and witness any event in either the Empirical or Empyrean, essentially giving them access to all knowledge. Tontheonic Worlds Nexons were discovered on a variety of Tontheonic worlds in the form of a golden bow, a great stone pillar, jewels, a drinking horn, and a chariot. Earth The Black Stone of Mecca, the Temple Mount of Jerusalem, parts of the city of Varanasi, and other holy sites throughout ancient Earth are all discovered to be Nexons. Xteria On Xteria is discovered a sword through the influence of which the planet becomes a Nexus world. Remnant Planet On the Remnant Planet, Joshua finds a book that serves as a Nexon within the Nexus Temple of the Remnant Planet. It allows it's user to write almost anything into existence simply by writing it in the book. He learns later it is called a Rubric, and were once common among the First Empire. Nexus Temples Called in El'yon tongue Kha'mi'ra'dae, Nexus Temples are places where the Shaeloah can manifest outside of the Celestial Realm. Previous to the Lightning War, these places were not necessary as the Shaeloah could move freely throughout the Universe. With the sundering of the Universe into it's constituent Empyrean and Empirical parts, the Nexus Gate became necessary. Very few Nexus Temples are known to exist. They are long and laborious to construct, and only the El'yon know the secrets of their precise function. In Icarus, Joshua learns many great secrets at one of these Temples on the Remnant Planet. Excerpt from Icarus Joshua stared up at the building. It seemed to grow up out of the ground, roots reaching deep into the world to gather it's energy. White stone gleamed with a faint light that dazzled the eyes even at high noon. There were no signs of tool marks, no evidence of heavy machinery moving the jungle around them. "What will I encounter here?" Joshua asked. The Watcher, beside him, did not move. "These are places to be changed. Come as you are, but do not expect to remain the same. Here you will learn to be like Them." "Like Them?" "The Shaeloah." Relation to the Black Stones Main article: Black Stones The creation of the Black Stones using the infernal technology of Ruin's Black Gate is based upon the technology of Nexons. The Black Stones are the only known parodies of Nexons created by Ruin and the A'yon. Category:Second Trilogy Category:Third Trilogy